Baked and fried chips, crackers and tostadas are popular snacks that may be paired with many different foods. In particular, fried pork skins and pork rinds provide a low-carbohydrate alternative to chips. However, during the cooking process, a layer of food substance (e.g., pork rinds) may expand in size, twist, and/or puff up. A system that holds the layer of food substance flat during the cooking process does not appear to be known in the art.